User talk:Dtregle
Hey, welcome to the wiki! Welcome to the 6teen wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. Seriously, check it out. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. You do need to know how to do this. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! It's Great to have you around. Stay awhile and edit! And remember, you don't have to be 16 to join! : -- Sik Dude (Talk) 21:45, July 23, 2012 Reminder Use four tildes to sign your comments. like thisDtregle (talk) 13:47, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :There you go. :coolDtregle (talk) 15:59, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Admin You might want to ask someone else about that. Like who and How did u get ur name like that its really cool Dtregle (talk) 02:24, July 30, 2012 (UTC) To do that, you have to create a signature. You do this through creating a signature template. Mine is . A guy I know has instructions on how to do so. If you want, I could give them to you. It necessitates a good deal of effort, though. It will give you an idea of how to code on wikis, however. Anyway, message me if you would like me to tell you how. That would be cool thank you Dtregle (talk) 16:57, July 30, 2012 (UTC) As for the admin thing, just do great work on the wiki (i. e. make good edits) and someday you could become one because the B'crat thinks you've done a good enough job and can handle the responsibility. so the b'crats think im doing good or I can become one if the others think im worthy Dtregle (talk) 16:57, July 30, 2012 (UTC) The B'Crat has to think you can handle the responsibility, i.e. you've proven yourself to him/her (in this case Stephen"Zap"). Oh ok thanks for answering my questions Signatures [[User:Xydux|'X'Y'D'U'X']] This is the coding for my signature. The part to the left of the | is the page being linked to (User:Xydux). Everything to the right determines what it appears as. The coding between < and > on each letter is coding for the appropriate color and font. The color: #000000 stands for the color I want. The font-family: Helvetica determines that I want Helvetica as my username font. Font-size is self explanatory. You can use this as a basis for your signature. Reminder Please do not do this again. it was a mistake i was doing an edit on that article and i hit publish i did not know that it un did the vandalDtregle (talk) 00:40, August 4, 2012 (UTC)